Bobby Cosgrove
Bobby Cosgrove is a lieutenant with the Portland Police Department. History Working with Dex Bobby first met Dex when Dex was arrested for having 14 unpaid parking tickets. When she learned what Dex was trying to do, she professed her distaste for private investigators, believing they just get in the police's way. However, when Dex successfully subdued two criminals and led police to a third, Bobby seemed impressed by her.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Dex's Assault Bobby talked to Dex after she was brought in following her being knocked out at a client's house. Bobby said she had entered the house unlawfully and would need to resolve that charge before she could be allowed to leave. She later admitted that Dex has good instincts and told her if she wanted to be a PI, she needed to do it right and get a license.Missed Connections, 1x02 Jack Feeney's Death Miles looking into the case when Jack Feeney was found dead. When the case led him to Grey, whom he knew as a colleague of Dex's, Bobby warned Miles not to let Dex color his investigation.Rip City Dicks, 1x03 Helping Dex When Dex was arrested for vandalism, Bobby talked to her. She made up a story about how she thought it was her own car she was hitting with a bat. Due to her dislike of Artie, Bobby accepted the story as truth and let Dex go. She also had Dex's car towed back to Portland for her.Family Ties, 1x04 Wallace Kane Escape When Wallace Kane escaped from prison, Bobby cooperated with the US Marshals to find him and get him back to prison. When she noticed how close Miles was to the case and how it was affecting him, she told him to take a step back. When she learned that he hadn't, she ordered him to take a vacation.Family Ties, 1x04 Miles didn't take his vacation as ordered and Bobby went to his apartment to warn him off the case. However, when Miles' work led to Kane being captured, she congratulated him and said he was moving up in the world, even sharing the thanks of the mayor. When discussing what charges to file against Grey, Miles claimed he was a CI and Cosgrove accepted it, saying he just had to file the paperwork and she'd go with it.Bad Alibis, 1x05 Meeting Tookie Tookie's truck was inspected by Julius Kraft, who said he had permit violations and his truck would be shut down until he got them taken care of. He went to Cosgrove, hoping she could help expedite the process. They quickly bonded over their shared love of food, including the discovery that some mole sauce she'd had at a restaurant right after moving to Portland was his recipe. She agreed to help him. After his permits came through, he brought her some food, though she said it could be considered a bribe. Despite this, she ate the food and loved it. In return, she cooked a special recipe she'd created and brought it to his truck for him to try. He loved it as well. When she returned to the truck again, they both reminded each other that they're married and it's just about the food. Tookie showed her a recipe she'd inspired and she said that her friends call her Bobby.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Car Bombing When Sue Lynn's car was bombed in what she believed was an attempt on her life, the Portland Police Bureau investigated, though Sue Lynn refused to cooperate with them, denying any knowledge that might help them solve the crime. Behind Sue Lynn's back, Dex cooperated with the police and gave Miles a list of Sue Lynn's enemies. Miles wanted to go investigate with the knowledge, but Bobby told him to let Dex do it, because it was a jurisdictional nightmare for them. Despite this, Miles was able to find and arrest Russ Foster for the crime. Bobby was horrified when then, Sue Lynn and Hollis came to the station to take Russ, saying the charges had been dropped and they were taking him home to deal with it internally.The Other Woman, 1x08 Drug Bust Dex was hired to investigate a school by the parents of a student who had been expelled over possession of drugs. She quickly figured out that the volleyball coach had had another student plant the drugs on her. When the volleyball coach, Mary Jane Glenway, was arrested, Bobby and Miles went in to interrogate her. She said she wouldn't speak without her lawyer, so they sat in the room and talked to each other within her earshot, speculating about her motive. This coerced her into admitted what she'd done, saying the girls needed a friend and they were under a lot of pressure.Dex Education, 1x09 Pranking Miles Bobby knew that the cops often pranked each other. She decided to get in on it when the captain came in looking for someone to escort his wife to and from a concert. She recommended Miles for the job. When the wife's car ended up stolen on Miles' watch, she assured the captain that Miles would handle the case personally, despite him being a homicide detective.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 Progress in Miles's Case When Grey brought in a kilo of heroin from the carjackers, Cosgrove and Miles gave him the money for the drugs to take back to the crew. Cosgrove also brought in Jimmy Arrieta as it was his area of expertise. Jimmy immediately insisted on being included heavily, which chafed Miles, who didn't trust Jimmy. Cosgrove insisted on Miles including him, even threatening punishment if he didn't, but Miles was still suspicious, so he planted a dummy file with fake information, which Jimmy followed alone to a warehouse, where Miles figured out he was dirty and in with whoever had lost the heroin. He refused to talk, but then Cosgrove appeared. He tried to defend himself, but she just had him arrested.Dirty Dexy Money, 1x12 Personality Relationships Romantic She is married. She and her husband met about 25 years ago, when she first moved to Portland from Philadelphia.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Familial Friendships Professional Career She is a lieutenant with the Portland Police Department. Notes and Trivia *She likes Joni Mitchell.Missed Connections, 1x02 Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters